1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of furniture, and more particularly, to a convertible folding chair.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is an increasing desire in the marketplace for furniture that can meet multiple needs of a user, including the need to make the most of smaller living spaces. In general, different types of folding chairs are well known, including folding chairs that can be folded into an essentially flat storage position. However, there remains a need for furniture that is both attractive and adaptable to different uses within a small environment.